


The Day a God Died

by gladheonsleeps



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mourning a rockstar, not an actual god but a rock god, rip bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a tiny thing because I’m pretty sure Tony Stark and Darcy would be floored by the news today. RIP David Bowie (our other favourite alien)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day a God Died

It was the middle of the night, the hours before the grey light of dawn when all good geniuses were tucked up in bed and when naughty geniuses tended to make explosions. Simple scientist wranglers such as Darcy Lewis was were at the mercy of their body’s’ need for sleep and weren’t above begging when it was needed; though tonight Darcy hadn’t reached that particular low yet. Darcy was in the middle of a rant on the importance of sleep with an emphatically resistant Tony when they heard Jarvis make a polite interruption.

_Excuse me, Sir, but Miss Darcy has a phone call from Thomas, he informs me that David Bowie has passed away._

_“WHAT?”_ Both humans responded faces paling.

“Thomas?” Darcy asked, biting her lip.

“Yeah.” Her friend’s voice was thick with emotion. He was one of those guys who lived and breathed music. They had spent many hours together and online discussing music and musicians during their political science degree. Bowie was an ultimate hero to Tom, and she could hear his heart breaking over Jarvis’ speakers.

“Are you sure it’s not another troll on the internet?”

“Not this time babe,” His British accent was soft. “His son just confirmed it on twitter.”

Tony swore and left the workshop, pulling out his phone and Darcy had to lean on a work bench, not even checking it for grease in her dismay. “Oh Tom I’m sorry dude. Thanks for letting me know. Are you going to be OK?”

“Yeah, I’ll just listen to some old records and have a cry. My darling is here, so I’m good.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon babe OK?”

“Yeah. See you love.” He hung up and Tony opened the door and re-entered the room. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

“I believe he’s gone.” The man actually looked like he might cry. He could handle alien invasions and crazy crime rings but cried when rock stars passed away. Of course, Tony actually knew Bowie, Darcy didn’t know if they were friends exactly but she’d been introduced to the man at a few parties in the last few years. Darcy pulled Tony into a hug which he accepted in his shock.

“You want to eat some ice cream and listen to records?” Darcy asked and he nodded so she led him down to her apartment. Tony looked around at all the posters, the fairy lights and headed for her record collection, full of everything from Wanda Jackson to Lady Gaga. Darcy may love her iPod, but having come to a pause after years of a nomadic life with Jane had meant that her record collection (which was augmented by inheriting her cousin’s collection after he died in Iraq five years ago) could come out of storage. It had pride of place on specially build shelves in her lounge room, with DVDs and her television on the other side of the room.

Tony pulled out Ziggy Stardust and Darcy brought over some ice-cream that they could eat in lieu of the alcohol Tony would have gone for before he went dry. She pulled down a print of Bowie in drag and lit some candles and they both sat on the couch, listening and telling stories of their experiences with Bowie, how he had helped them through awkward adolescences and into adulthood too. Loki emerged from Darcy’s bedroom sleepily and raised an eyebrow. Tony raised his head and waved him over, not even bothering with a nickname today.

Darcy pulled the god into the couch, burying her face in his shoulder “A great rock god has died, Loki. We are paying homage to his memory.”

Loki, who had been told in very fine detail over and over about how he should have come to dominate the music world instead of the political realm if had wished to succeed only nodded solemnly, wishing once again that Asgard so revered the creators and keepers of culture as on this world. It was incredibly precious and caused him to respect the mortals for this, if not everything. He sat and listened in silence, showing due reverence.

As orange light started to peak over the balcony Loki pulled three glass-looking objects out of thin air. He gave one to each of them and led them to the balcony. He spoke quietly, cradling his own orb in his hands.

He asked if they wanted to say anything and Tony shook his head, a knot in his throat. Darcy nodded though, and shakily said thank you, talking about youth, and confusion and learning to be yourself, no matter how unique you are. Two tears made their way out down her cheeks. Tony patted her on the back, and only whispered “We’ll miss you bud.”

Loki then spoke some words in his native aesir language before showing them how to lift their orbs into the air, causing them to float out into the New York Morning as the sun rose. They all watched silently as the little lights floated away, staying silent till they could no longer see them. Darcy leaned into Loki and they both watched the rest of the sunrise and breathed in the chill morning air.

When they turned to go to bed they saw tony flat out asleep on the god-sized couch, a record case slipping from his fingers. Darcy smiled and switched off the record player before the couple slipped into their bedroom and followed him into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on my [tumblr](howdidthisevenhappenanyway.tumblr.com) 


End file.
